


Clever Girl

by Femvamp



Category: Why Women Kill (TV)
Genre: Other, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femvamp/pseuds/Femvamp
Summary: Shiela knew something awful had happened in the Stanton home.





	Clever Girl

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimer applies. I do not own the show. Marc Cherry and CBS All Access do. I am just taking them out of a short spin,

When Shiela Mosconi heard the gun shot she had known immediately that it had come from Beth Ann's home and something awful had finally happened there. She knew it had been cruel of her to send April to the house but she was angry at Beth Ann and deeply saddened that her friend hadn't even tried to make up with her. She just hoped that Beth Ann hadn't actually killed the girl. Tramp or not. Later when all the neighbors had gathered out in front of the Stanton home she got the news from one of the other women that she sometimes gossiped with that Rob had been shot by the husband of one of the women he was having an affair with. It was common knowledge that he cheated on his wife so Shiela wasn't particulary surprised.

Then she saw Beth Ann talking to the police. She briefly locked eyes with her for just a moment before April walked out of the house and stood beside Beth Ann. This startled Shiela like nothing else. Then she heard the name of the man who had killed Rob and everything fell into place.

"Clever girl." Shiela whispered to herself.

"What did you say honey?" Leo walked over to his wife.

"Poor girl." Shiela corrected herself and then smiled at her husband. "I hope she is ok. We should make sure to tell the police when they come to our house what kind of cad Rob was."

With that she walked back to her house and didn't give Beth Ann a second look. Whatever happened wasn't her business and for once she would mind her own. She would however keep her former friends secrets. She could do that much. Shiela was positive Beth Ann had murdered her husband.

"Clever girl." Shiela smiled to herself as she walked back into her own home.and wondered what kind of wine she should bring to Beth Ann's house the next afterneoon so they could make up. "What kind of wine goes with homicide anyway? Shiela whispered herself. "I'll bring white. Red would be tacky."


End file.
